Neptus
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Neptus was a suspended member on the Sploder community. He was widely known as a hacker. He has hacked user accounts on the Mainsite and Forums. He is also the first user to have his account Suspended. Neptus has been known to use others as pawns for his personal agenda, which is always against the best interest of the community and individual members. He had two sons named Vonhaxer3 and M0derator490. They were getting revenge on Anytephius for making a fake Netpus email address. Here we can view a version of Neptus`s profile even if we is suspended. Mainsite Hacked Accounts *Pricedown *Wetfrodo *91156 (M,R,E) *Charismatic (M,R) *TheBlueFire2011 *MyOwnSelf Forum Hacked Accounts In 2014, Neptus returned on the Forums, disguised as Catlover09 and Chughes. Generals later founded that Catlover09's and Chughes IP matched with Neptus's IP and as a result. Catlover09 and Chughes were PoW'd. After this Neptus once again hacked 91156 and Pricedown and as a result 91156 became a giblet and Pricedown was PoW'd. Hours later Pricedown came back as (censored for privacy) and started a topic. During the time being Neptus hacked (censored for privacy) and was PoW'd. Neptus then sent Moolatycoon a PM saying he was leaving for good and reads: It should be noted Neptus had returned several times following this incident therefore lying about leaving. Known Hacked Accounts: *91156 (Neptus let the real 91156 come back for a limited time before becoming a giblet) *Pricedown (Neptus hacked him and gave cyclone the password over tinychat.) *Mangamixer (Neptus sent Rich3001k a PM saying that he was Mangamixer's real life friend) *AnderzoonZim (Neptus sent him a PM that he hacked his first forum account: ZimAnderzoon) Possible Hacked Accounts *09w (Already PoW'd user before coming back sending PMs saying "I'll review one of your games if you give me your password." and eventually mods performed a glitch that stops him from sending PM's. Seems likely to be Neptus due to similar behavior.) Trivia *Has a strong hate for 91156, Myownself, and Pricedown. *Seems to show sympathy for Dakotagrl and Donsnipz. *He is vilified by the Sploder community, especially the Sploder Forums.